Existing media systems can record media programs at a remote media server. For example, a user can record a sports game and store the recorded sports game on the remote media server. In this way, the user can utilize a much larger storage space than a local storage at a set-top box to record more programs. When the user wants to watch a recorded game, the user usually needs to find and download the recorded game from the cloud storage server to the local set-top box for playing back on a local user equipment. The constant search and download from the remote media server that the user needs to perform in order to playback and watch a stored media asset, can sometimes be inefficient, and thus lead to unsatisfactory user experience.